Blood, Dust, and Tears
by GoddessOfShadows
Summary: I didn't think it would end like this. I never thought I would be sacrificing everything I've fought for in one second flat. The sad thing is, I didn't need to think twice about it. Either him or me the answer is simple. I would die for Jacob. Because I love Jacob. I looked at him one last time and took the knife and drove it into my abdomen.


**So I'm back on Goddess Of Shadows profile. But it's for something different... Twilight fic! A Jacob/OC!**

**Sorry for the over use of exclamation points.**

**Anyway please review and tell us what you think.**

**By the way this is a year after breaking dawn. **

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Jo's POV**

**(One Year before twilight)**

I still don't know what's wrong with me?

It started a few nights back and now it's only getting worse. I'm too afraid to tell anyone about it.

Not even my big brother Paul.

I sat on my bed with the blinds closed, and rocking back and forth. The door opened and Paul busted in with that determined look on his face.

I suppose a sixteen year old boy would know better than go into his fourteen year old sisters room.

"LEAVE!"

I screamed feeling my eyes dilate again. I clenched my teeth and held my head moaning.

"No, no!"

I screamed and my brother flew back his body hitting the door closing it. He groaned and fell to the floor.

"PAUL!"  
I screamed running to his side.

He groaned rolling to his side and away from me.

"PAUL!"

I said sobbing shaking my brother's shoulder.

I ran out of the house afraid of what I had done, and into the pouring and ran straight into the woods. I didn't care that the sticks and pine needles were getting embedded into my feet. I just kept running not daring to look back.

I stopped when I realized I ran to my best friend's house.

Jacob Black.

I knocked on his window tears pouring down my face along with the rain. He opened his blinds and looked at me shocked.

He opens his window and pulls me in.

"Jo, what the hell! You're going to catch a cold."  
I sat on his bed my body shaking. He wrapped a blanket around me and hugged me.

"What happened?"

He says pushing my curtain of hair away from my face.

I shake my head looking down fighting the tears from falling down my face.

"I hurt Paul. Something's wrong with me Jake."  
I had only told him about this once before and I don't care to explain again.

"It's okay we'll get through this together."

I shake my head.

"No Jake, I need to do this alone. I came to say goodbye."

He shook his head fiercely.

"I won't let you leave you know that. Don't leave me Jo, better yet don't leave your dad. Your mom already did that."

I clench my jaw and close my eyes.

"I know."

He sighs and leaves the room coming back with a towel.

"Here take a shower I'll give you some of Rachel's old clothes."  
I nod and take the clothes and a shower.

I tie up my wet hair and head towards the couch.

Jacob smirks.

"You can sleep with me, I don't want you to be cold. Or run away."  
I roll my eyes and head to his room.

I curl up next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jake."

He smiles kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."

After I heard Jacob snoring, I went into Rachel's room and grabbed her old tennis shoes and jeans.

I put my hair in a pony tail and wrote quick notes to Jake, Paul, and my dad.

With that I ran into the night.

I found myself lost in the woods, out of nowhere a woman came out of the shadows her figure glowing.

"Josephine, my beautiful girl, is that you?"  
I stiffen at the voice.

"Mother?"

I remember it from every home video from when Paul and I were little, The one who sang me the lullabies until I fell asleep, the woman who promised to be there for me as long as I needed her. I knew this voice better than I knew my own.

"Why do you come now?"

She smiles coming closer.

"I know what your experiencing honey. I went through it before too, now that I know you're like me. I want to help you."

I shake my head.

"Why not Paul?"

She shrugs.

"He didn't inherit my gift. Come Josephine; come now before it's too late."

She holds her hand out to me the same grey eyes as mine, the same nose, mouth. We were almost the same.

Only differences were her thick curls and caramel colored skin.

I took her hand and everything turned white.

**Present**

I got up blood filling my mouth and my head pounding. I know I should have stayed with my mom after everything she's taught me. But looking into her face every night was torture. Now I'm stronger than before.

I faced the vampire, she stared at me her eyes wild with blood lust.

I screamed and channeled my powers through me and pushed my arms outward. She flew back her head hitting a stone and breaking it.

"I've had enough."

She said her red eyes looking at my grey ones wildly.

She charged and I felt myself frozen in place. I felt her cold hands wrap around my throat then.

I opened one of my eyes and saw a blonde vampire holding her by the neck and ripping it from her body.

I stared shocked.

He looked up at me and gave me a smile.

I looked into his gold eyes shocked.

"Are you okay darling?"

He asked with an attractive southern drawl. I'll admit it I'm a sucker for accents.

"Fine, what are you going to do to me?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing, It just looked like you were in trouble."

I nod.

"I was… thank you…"  
He smiles.

"No problem."  
I nod and walk away, then realizing I had nowhere to go since I wasn't escaping that vampire.

"Do you need a place to stay?"  
I nod.

"But I don't want to be a burden to your coven."

He shakes his head.

"You won't be."

That was my ticket back to Forks and a new friend. But it also brought me back to Jacob and Paul. Which was something I wasn't ready to face yet.

* * *

**Please review and tell us what you think. **

**~True Goddess & Goddess Of Shadows**


End file.
